Collision
by musiclover99
Summary: "How can I relax when I know that he's gone?" "You know it's okay to cry, right, Thalia?" "I'll miss the little punk." Percy and Annabeth got into a horrible motorcycle accident. And only one came out alive. Please read the AN. One-shot; character death


_**Collision  
>A Percy Jackson story<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan<strong>_

_**Okay, so I read this one quote type thingy, and I realized—I could totally make this into a fanfiction. One of my first depressing ones . . . well, one involving character death. First time! Not really glad about it, but the idea just WON'T GO AWAY. And frankly, this is a really good one, lol. Not to be vain, but I think this is really well written, even though it's JUST dialogue. Do you know how hard I tried to make this with some visual descriptions in dialogue alone? I couldn't write "*tears*" like I would when I chat with someone. Well, I still think it came out well. **_

_**Anyway, my school is having a writing contest, and I'd love to enter, except I need an idea. So, if you want, just post a PJO AU (alternate universe, preferably not CHB-ness, and one-shot) idea for me to be able to use to write for the contest! Pretty please? Or just an idea overall, I just gotta write something, because, honestly, I can probably write something better than 99.9% of everyone at my school. (Student council screwed up and put "By you're student council" when we were two months away from the last day of school, the idiots. Seriously, student council is all popularity, they have NO brains, whatsoever.)  
><strong>_

_**Any fans of Prank Wars or The Disney's Perseus . . . well, I'll try. I have half-writer's block. So far, it seems I can only write one-shots or new stories. Kill me. *shot* So the next chapters should get posted . . . hopefully soon. Thank you, and . . . well, hope you not LIKE, considering that means you like Percy dying, but . . . you get it!**_

* * *

><p>"Percy, could you seriously just <em>slow this thing down<em>!"

"Ah, come on, Wise Girl, you gotta admit it's kinda fun!"

"It was at first, but aren't we going a little too fast now?"

"Oh, please. It's fine, don't worry!"

"Percy, I'm serious."

"I can tell. You're not calling me Seaweed Brain right now . . ."

"Percy! We could get into an accident! We're on a _freaking motorcycle_. Which, by the way, I still can't believe you got."

"It's cool, right?"

"Percy . . ."

"Oh, come on, the big, bad Annabeth Chase can't handle some speed?"

"I can handle speed, but this is going pretty far!"

"Alright, alright, I'll slow down . . . on a few conditions."

"Idiot. Fine, what're the 'conditions'?"

"First—"

"Oh, boy."

"Ahem. First, I want a kiss. Second . . . tell me that you love me, one more time."

". . . _why_?"

"Can't I ask my beautiful girlfriend for stuff like this?"

"Since you're supposed to be looking at the road, I'll tell you that I'm rolling my eyes. Fine."

". . . come on, only on the cheek?"

"You are _driving a motorcycle_."

"Fair enough."

"And . . . I love you. Now, can you just slow down?"

"Only if you'll wear my helmet. It's getting itchy."

"That's not safe! You're the one driving!"

"I'll be fine, just take it!"

"Oh, fine . . ."

"And . . . I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Yesterday afternoon, an unfortunate accident had occurred. Eighteen year old, Percy Jackson, and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, had been riding on Mr. Jackson's motorcycle, when he found out that the brakes had a malfunction, and would not work. They had crashed into a car, swerving out of control to hit a building as well. Unfortunately, only one of them had survived. Let's go to Christina, with the interviews.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello there, I am Christina Sparks with clips from the interviews with Percy Jackson's family and friends. I am here in Annabeth Chase's hospital bed, for details."<p>

"He . . . he saved me. B-by giving me his helmet. He saved my life, instead of his. He . . . h . . . that _stupid_ Seaweed Brain! He had his whole life ahead of him! And now, he does something as idiotic as _this_! Tha . . . that _idiot_ . . ."

"I'm so sorry for you, Annabeth. Take the tissue, and just relax for now, okay sweetie?"

"How can I relax when I know that he's de . . . _gone_?"

xXx

"Tell me, Thalia, how well did you know your cousin?"

"Honestly? I didn't really know I even had him as a cousin until I was fourteen, turning fifteen. He was like, thirteen at that time. Really bugged me a lot, heh, uh . . . yeah. We were pretty close, eventually. I even knew Annabeth from when she was seven, but none of us knew about the other until later. I wish I knew him earlier. He . . . he was a great guy. Loyal. Trusting. Supporting. Caring. He had his faults. Really annoying. Stupid. But . . . I love him. Like a brother, more than a cousin, you know? A really annoying . . . baby brother."

"You know it's okay to cry, right, Thalia?"

"I'm not crying, and I'm not gonna cry. Because I don't cry. Because . . . I know that he's good enough to go to heaven, or whatever good place there is in the afterlife."

xXx

"How did you and Percy first meet?"

"Well . . . it was a little after I was ten. I couldn't believe I had _two_ cousins, and an unknown family on my dad's side before, you know? It seemed unbelievable, with Bianca and I on our own for a while . . . until she . . . died, too. I hope she met mom somewhere along the way. But before I start straying from the topic, I'll just get on with Percy. Percy . . . was _really_ annoying. But he was like Bianca, sometimes—a caring older sibling. I pushed him aside at first, but . . . yeah. He was incredibly persistent, really annoying. But eventually . . . he's like my big brother. Until now. I . . . I regret pushing him away, now. I . . ."

"It's okay for a twelve year old to tear even a little, you know."

"I . . . I know. I've done that a lot, before, really. I . . . just need some time for this to sink in. Cause Percy seemed like the kind of person who just can't seem to die."

xXx

"Mrs. Jackson, tell me, what were your first thoughts when this showed up on the news?"

". . . that . . . that my son is gone. Dead. He had a somewhat dangerous job, working at the aquarium and diving in to feed the animals. Sometimes, he's gone into the shark tank. He's always survived it all, though, which is why I always thought that maybe he'd live really long . . . that he wouldn't just _die _like this. He gives me a heart attack every time he comes home, sopping wet with that wild grin on his face—which is how I know if he's been into a tank like the sharks'. We were looking at colleges for him to go to . . . I was pretty sure he could make it into at least Brown, you know? He's a smart kid. He's . . . amazing. The best son anyone could ever ask for."

"You're an incredibly brave woman to be able to take an interview like this, right after an accident like this. Especially without crying so hard like I've seen other parents."

"I've had enough time to contemplate this. I know that he's in a peaceful place. Waiting for me, and Annabeth, and all his friends to come much later."

"Would you like a tissue, Mrs. Jackson? Your eyes seem to be getting misty . . ."

". . . yes, please."

xXx

"Grover—Grover, can you please just talk a little, dear?"

". . . yeah. Yeah. I can."

"Tell me, how has Percy been so influential on you for you to be like this?"

"Percy . . . he was a great guy. In grade school, no one would talk to me. I had a limp. A cripple. I was excuse to PE without needing a note or anything, for years. But despite that, I was incredibly scrawny. People picked on me. If you were friends with me, no one would talk to you either. But then Percy transferred, and . . . well, sometimes, people bullied me. He saw that. He helped me. And . . . we're best friends. He was friends with me when no one else would be. And for that, I thank him. He practically saved my life. I don't really have a limp now. I can run—maybe even better than some people. I'm pretty fast now. All thanks to Percy—him supporting me, and helping me out, and giving me someone to talk to. I can't stand that he's just . . . _gone_ like this. He seemed practically invincible. Immortal. Impossible to just . . . _die_."

xXx

"What was being friends with Percy like?"

"Honestly? He was a pretty big pain in the neck sometimes. Especially since he sucks at art. Mostly. He'd need my help for practically _everything_ in art class. But after all that, it was nice. We hung out a lot. Talked a lot. And we created a big circle of friends. It was nice that he didn't act all different just cause I'm . . . well, _rich_. And neither did everyone else. I was considered the oddball, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, unless someone found out I got money. I'd rather have no friends than fake ones. And Percy gave me the one thing I wanted—love. Not like, _love_ love, but love as in friendship, and kindness. Now, I have Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, etc. And Percy was the reason for it all. And for that . . . I miss him. A lot."

". . . are you always so strong as to not let your tears come out, except for a few drops?"

"I'm used to disappointments. Or no attention, exclusion. But Percy didn't do that. So I know that, if I ever meet him again . . . he'll say hi and talk again."

xXx

"Prissy doesn't really have any positive sides. I guess he's loyal. Considering the fact I tried to give him a swirlie when I was fourteen**[*]**. We're actually friends now. Well, we were, before this happened. I think I'll actually miss him. Like, a little. He was useful for playing dodgeball . . . who knew? But either way, he and I are still enemies."

"Ignore her—she gets that way—"

"Chris, this is _my_ interview, remember?"

"—but she doesn't mean it. She'll miss him. A lot."

"Chris, you will shut up _right now_, and—"

"I'll miss him, too."

". . . yeah. I'll miss the little punk."

* * *

><p>"And there you have it—Percy Jackson's incredibly brave friends, some of which who try their hardest not to shed a tear. This is Christina Sparks, wishing luck to the everyone in the Jackson family, and friends."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Christina. Police are investigating to find out if the mishap of Mr. Jackson's motorcycle was really an accident—or intentional. We will come back with more news if anything is figured out about Mr. Jackson's situation. This is Bill Wilson, signing off."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. I wrote a lot. :| And this is all DIALOGUE! That is INSANE! O.o <strong>_

_**Anyway, I can probably do more interviews. If any of you want, just ask, and if I get enough requests, I'll totally publish a part two to this, with more interviews with various people. Like, I can make Chiron his homeroom teacher. Uh, the Stolls, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, etc. (I mean, this IS an AU, so . . . I can use anyone, right?) Katie Gardner . . . Miranda, Lou Ellen, I can keep going. Probably. Maybe. Depending.  
><strong>_

_**Anywho, I hope you liked it . . . minus Percy dying . . . and the sadness . . . and—you know what I mean. And please review, for saying hello or with a request (either for another chapter or a completely different one-shot!) or an idea for me to submit for the writing contest at my school! Thanks!**_


End file.
